


Selfish

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aya is actually asleep the whole time but shes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Usually, Maya was alright at getting out of bed on time. Usually. But with Aya’s arms around her waist and face buried in her chest, while Chisato’s arm was slung around her stomach and each breath tickled her neck - how could she get out of bed? It was too perfect, way too comfortable to just pass up. So, she wouldn’t.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> this was so self indulgent huhehe ... it ended up longer than expected oops ///

She knew that, at some point, she _had_ to wake them up.

 

Maya wasn’t a selfish person - she was good at staying focused and keeping herself on track. Chisato was also very responsible, always helping Maya when needed, and Aya’s determination helped push them along.

 

But with those two people laid on either side of her, each clinging to her like their lives depended on it… Yes, _maybe_ it clouded her judgement a bit. But how could it not, when she fit so perfectly in their arms? Not too tight, yet still loose enough where she could breathe. The perfect amount of snugness.

 

Chisato had booked them a date at noon, for their three-month anniversary. Usually, she naturally woke up early, but the band had been up late practicing, so Maya assumed her internal alarm clock was taking a breather. Aya, on the other hand, was surprisingly difficult to get out of bed - Maya wondered how she managed to make it to practice on time every morning.

 

Usually, Maya was alright at getting out of bed on time. _Usually_ . But with Aya’s arms around her waist and face buried in her chest, while Chisato’s arm was slung around her stomach and each breath tickled her neck - how _could_ she get out of bed? It was too perfect, _way_ too comfortable to just pass up. So, she wouldn’t.

 

Just this time, she’d allow herself to be a little selfish. If it was her personal decision, Maya would have preferred if the three of them could stay like that all day for their anniversary - tangled in a mess of limbs, listening to the even breaths of the two girls, wrapped snugly in their arms. But that was only _her_ preference. Aya and Chisato both preferred to be productive, so staying in bed all day probably wouldn’t be their cup of tea.

 

Plus, it wasn’t like Maya was completely _opposed_ to going on dates. As long as they were disguised, then it should be fine - even if the trio did get odd looks at times.

 

Though her glasses were off, Maya still tried to see the digital clock across the room. Eyes squinted and neck craning uncomfortably, she barely made out the numbers; 10:04 AM. Should she wake them up? Chisato and Aya usually needed a good amount of time to get ready.

 

 _I should wake them up,_ Maya decided, albeit hesitantly. Surely Chisato would be unhappy if they were to wake up too late. _It’s so comfortable, but… I’ve got to wake them up..!_

 

Slowly, gently, Maya raised her arm up, running her fingers through pink-locks of hair. The idol only hummed and shuffled slightly, nuzzling her unconsciously.

 

Okay, Aya would be quite a hassle to wake up on her own, so Maya pulled her hand back. Chisato was a light sleeper, so just tapping her gently should do the trick - Maya would feel bad if she woke them up too abruptly.

 

Softly, she tapped Chisato’s right arm, the one draped around her stomach. “Chisato-san?”

 

When her grip tightened and she pulled Maya a bit closer, the drummer knew she was awake. A few beats passed before Chisato finally raised her head slightly, peeking over Maya’s shoulder.

 

“Good morning, Maya-chan,” she greeted, sounding as composed as always. Chisato always managed to look and sound so _perfect,_ and Maya could only wonder how the hell she had gotten so lucky. “You’re up early. What time is it?”

 

Her voice was soft, warm against Maya’s ear as she whispered, and she found her face flushing pink at the sensation. “U-uh-- Ten in the morning,” she supplied, grateful that her face was partially masked by a pillow.

 

“Oh, is that so? Strange, I must have slept in…” Chisato dragged her hand back slightly as she spoke, fingers dancing along Maya’s stomach and sides.

 

“Th-that tickles, Chisato-san… C-cut it out..!” The brunette squirmed slightly as she spoke, and Chisato let out a small chuckle.

 

“Cute..,” she hummed, pulling away. Though Maya was disappointed, she didn’t say anything - at least, until she heard Chisato pick up her phone.

 

“Are you double checking the date appointment?” Maya asked, turning her head around to the best of her abilities.

 

“No,” was her quick reply, but there was soon a follow up. “I’m cancelling it, actually.”

 

“Eh? Why?”

 

It was hard to conceal her joy, but Maya managed it - after all, she didn't want to offend Chisato or anything of the sort. Even though Maya doubted that she would really mind all that much.

 

“Ah, well…” Placing her phone aside, Chisato pressed right up against Maya, lightly ghosting her lips along the nape of her neck. That evoked a quiet squeak from the recipient. “Truthfully, I’d much rather stay in bed with you and Aya-chan.”

 

Feeling Chisato’s lips form a small smirk against the back of her neck, Maya let out some kind of cross between a laugh and a whimper, burying her face further into her pillow.

 

“Ch-Chisato-san…” Though muffled, Maya’s voice was still audible, and her only response was a small laugh and a few more light kisses along her neck.

 

“Come on, let’s sleep just a little bit longer, Maya-chan.” Chisato’s voice was smooth, honey-like as she spoke, lips still brushing ever so slightly along Maya’s neck. “I wouldn’t want to disrupt our dear Aya-chan’s beauty sleep, after all.”

 

“A-ah, you’re right…”

 

Though she was still fast asleep, clinging tightly onto Maya, it wouldn’t hurt to stay on the safe side. She felt Chisato adjust her positioning slightly, arms wrapping around her stomach and pulling her close. Aah, there it was again - the perfect amount of snugness. Maya could hardly help it as that small, quirky laugh of hers escaped her lips - quiet, but still audible.

 

So warm, so snug; she fit so perfectly in the arms of her girlfriends. Oh, how thankful Maya was that fate allowed her to be selfish, even just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!!! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: @hanayagay


End file.
